Rise of the Seiyo Guardian!
by nanami.yumiko
Summary: Pitch is rising again and now he is going after the Embryo to have his wish come true. To get to the Embryo, he is spreading nightmares everywhere and making kids losing hope in their dreams. He must be stop but Pitch is stronger than before so the Guardians now need the help from the Seiyo Guardian.
1. Chapter 1 Calling the Seiyo Academy

Chapter 1: Calling the Seiyo Guardian!

Seiyo Academy, where the Guardians protect th hope and dreams of the student and purify the children's heart egg. The current Guardian, Tadase, Rima, Kairi, Yaya and Amu are having tea time! Yaya brought a book on mystical creatures to read while enjoying the cookies and scones. Kairi who notice this and sigh.

"Yaya, there is so such thing as mystical cretures," said Kairi.

"Then, explain the existance of Shugo Charas,... hmm... Class Prez," said Yaya.

"Right! Shugo Charas are mystical beings and certain people can see us!" said Pepe.

"Fine, Shugo Chara are real but Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, Sandman and the Boogeyman... they don't exist,"

"You're only saying that because you never seen them before! You never believe in Shugo Chara until yours hatch,"

"Scientifically, they don't exists! Shugo Chara, yes but them, not!"

"Why are you such a meanie!" shouted Yaya. She put her book into her bag and run off while crying. Pepe follow her just to make sure that Yaya won't get in trouble. She run towards the town park and run past a certain boy wearing a blue jacket. The boy or famously known as Jack Frost notice her crying and follow her.

Yaya cried under a tree and notice that she was being followed. She took few sticks and threw it randomly. Jack Frost laugh at her behavior and decided to make a snowball during spring and threw it at her. Yaya yelp and told Pepe to get out of her egg and protect her.

"Yaya, stop shouting! I was having a good dream," said Pepe. Jack Frost didn't notice Pepe as he already went on walking to his destination; Seiyo Academy. On his way, he saw a little crying in the alley. He went to the little girl to calm her down.

"Hi, ya little girl. Tell me what's making you crying," asked Jack Frost. The little continued crying and black-like-sand surrounds her.

"It's no use to try new things. It's useless. It's useless," said the little girl. A black egg came out and hatch into X-character.

"Okay, I know this is not Pitch's doing cause if it is. Pitch have made the kangaroo to turn to the dark side," said Jack Frost. He ready to shoot the egg with his staff until Yaya came to the rescue.

"What are you trying to do?"

"You can see me?"

"Of course I can. My name is Yuiki Yaya, by the way,"

"Oh. My name is Jack Frost," he said casually. Yaya was surpised and look at him like a fangirl would.

"The... Jack Frost? Jack Frost that have ice superpowers and make snowballs, frost and images on the window?" she yelled in delight. Jack simply nodded and step a little away from her.

"Look, I know it's rare to see me during the spring but you need to go away. It's dangerous,"

"Dangerous? Please. I can handle the X-character until Amu-chi and the others come to the rescue! Pepe!" said Yaya. A pink egg with bunny images on it appear and open. A little baby wearing pink outfit appear.

"Oh my snowball. What just happen?"

"Watashi kokoro no, unlock! Charanari, Dear Baby!" exclaimed Yaya.

"You transformed?"

"No time to explain! Attack the X-character with all your might and dodge the attacks until it is tired!"

"Sure, no problem!"

"Let's go! Go! Little duckies!" shouted Yaya as she summon a group of rubber duckies which then attack the X-character.

"Wow!" said Jack. He continued his ice and snow attacks on the X-character. Few minutes later, the Seiyo Guardian appear. Amu went to Yaya's side along with the other Guardians.

"Watashi kokoro no unlock!" exclaim the four guardians.

"Charanari Amulet Heart!"

"Charanari Platinum Royale!"

"Charanari Clown Drop!"

"Charanari Samurai Soul!"

"The kangaroo and North has a lot to explain when I get back," said Jack as he freeze the X-character.

"Thanks, Jack! Amu-chi, now!" said Yaya. Amu nodded.

"Negative heart, lock on!" said Amu. The x-character transformed into it's former self, went into the egg and went into the little girl. Jack just stood there wondering what the hell just happen.


	2. Chapter 2 Seiyo Guardian & the Guardians

Chapter 2: Seiyo Guardian and the Guardians?

"What is going on here?" asked Jack.

"Um, that was an X-character which hatch from a X-egg," explained Yaya. Jack look at Yaya and leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Amu.

"I was told to meet with the Seiyo Guardian and the founder king, Tsukasa Amakawa," he said as he walk away.

"Then, you are in luck," said Tadase. Jack turn around and look at the group.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"We are the current Seiyo Guardian," said Kairi.

"And the founder king is my uncle," said Tadase.

Seiyo Academy,...

"Thanks for the scones and ceylon tea," said Jack. He sit down and wait for an explanation.

"Let me explain in an easy way. All kids holds an egg in their soul, the egg of their heart, their would be-self yet unseen," said Tadase.

"When the owner's confidence and hopes are strong enough, it will turn into a Guardian egg which will hatch into Shugo Chara or Guardian Character. Those who have Shugo Chara can character change and charanari when the time has come," explained Amu.

"However, if one loses hope in their dream, a X-egg will come out which will turn into a X-character," said Kairi.

"Which is why it is our job to protect the hope and dreams of people and purify them," said Rima.

"Oh, so you guys are similar to us. The Guardians! Only you guys are human," said Jack as he takes a sip of his tea.

"Please! You're saying that you're not human, prove it," said Kairi.

"He's telling the truth. He's Jack Frost!" said Yaya.

"Jack Frost is an old man! He's over 300 years old. He could at least have a beard or something!" explained Kairi.

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"Well, this Jack Frost does have grey hair so it does mean that he is old," said Yaya. Jack gave her a glare.

"Oh, please... he could have dye his hair. You know how dedicated people can be when it comes to cosplay," said Kairi. Jack look at Kairi in disbelief. Then, Tsukasa came and greet Jack.

"Jack Frost, how are you?"

"I'm fine but uncomfortable with this samurai-class-prez not believing in me yet he can see me," said Jack.

"I'm sorry. Kairi is sometimes uptight and very organized. He only believes in theory and scientific explanation,"

"And yet he transformed into a samurai?"

"Yes, I'm still confused in that issue," said Tsukasa as he sat down. Kairi look at the two and wondered what did they meant.

"Please tell me this Jack Frost is not thee Jack Frost," begged Kairi.

"Kairi, he's the real thing," said Tsukasa.

"Really?" asked Rima.

"Then, Santa is real?" asked Miki.

"Yes, every mystical being you've heard is real. Just like Shugo Chara, only certain people who still believes in dream can see them," explained Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, I'm here to give this letter to you. It's from North," said Jack as he give the letter to Tsukasa. When he open it, he began to read it aloud.

"Pitch Black has return again but stronger than before. He is now after the legendary Embryo that your Seiyo Guardian is searching for. The time has come for the Guardians and the Seiyo Guardians to join forces once again to defeat evil. Jack Frost will give you the snow globe and come hear to the North Pole as soon as you've read this. Sincerely yours, North, old friend," read Tsukasa.

"Santa Claus name is North?" asked Su.

"Yeah, North Pole!" exclaimed Ran as she began to cheer as usual. Tsukasa receive the snow globe from Jack and throw it at the ground.

"Alright, guys! Let's get moving!" said Tsukasa calmly with a wide smile on his face.

"Wait! We're just gonna go to the North Pole just like that?" asked Kairi who is still not admitting defeat on the whole Jack Frost issue.

"Don't worry. I'll text your parents that you will be having camping for few weeks to get extra credits and a certificate," said Tsukasa. Yaya then went into the portal with a huge bag.

"What's the bag for?" asked Jack.

"That's Yaya's emergency 'if-we-ever-meet-santa-claus' bag," said Kiseki.

"What?"

"She even have a 'just-in-case-we-ever-meet-the-Boogeyman' bag," said Dia.

"She should have bring that,"

"Why?" asked Ran.

"Our enemy is Pitch a.k.a the Boogeyman," said Jack as he walk towards the portal. Hinamori Amu is now having an emotional breakdown as she fears the Boogeyman ever since she's 5.

At the North Pole,...

Tsukasa, Jack and the five Seiyo Guardian has arrived. Yaya who arrived first is playing with the elves while Pepe slide down the back of the Yeti.

"Yaya...," sighed Amu.

"Amu-chi, you've arrived! Santa is waiting for us at the place with the gigantic globe stood,"said Yaya in delight and ran towards the meeting place.

"Is she always this hyper?" asked Jack.

"Oh, you have no idea," replied the four Seiyo Guardians. They walk to the meeting place and saw Yaya reading aloud from her wishing list to Santa.

"I want a doll house, a Nintendo 3DS, a pink bicycle with bunny-like design and... and...," said Yaya.

"Yaya, I know that you're in the Nice list since you've always protect the eggs and all but you don't want to be in the Naughty list, do you?" asked North teasingly.

"No...," said Yaya as she put her wishing list away. Tsukasa came forwards which then caught the Guardians attention.

"Tsukasa, old friend, how are you?" asked North.

"What up, mate?" asked Bunnymund.

"Tsukasa, I see your teeth are white as it was before!" exclaimed Tooth.

"Why, thank you, Toothiana. I'm fine as always. Here are my Seiyo Guardians," said Tsukasa as he asked them to step forward and introduce themselves.

"Joker's Chair, Hinamori Amu,"

"King's Chair, Hotori Tadase,"

"Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima,"

"Jack's Chair, Sanjou Kairi,"

"Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya,"

"Ahum, that goes for the Shugo Chara TOO," said Tsukasa. The Shugo Chara came forward and introduced themselves.

"I'm Ran,"

"I'm Miki,"

"I'm Su,"

"I'm Dia,"

"And the four of us are Amu's Shugo Chara!"

"I'm the future ruler of this planet, Kiseki!"

"Ha-ha-ha! My name is Kusukusu!"

"Nice to meet you all. Call me Musashi,"

"I'm the forever baby, Pepe!"

"Hahaha! You're right Tsukasa. The new generation of Seiyo Guardian is more spirited-like than the ones before! As you all know, I'm Santa Claus but you guys can just call me North," said North. Bunnymund plays with his boomerang and jump to Yaya's side.

"I'm the Easter bunny. Call me Bunnymund,"

"Or the kangaroo!" said Jack teasingly.

"I'm the Tooth Fairy. My full name is Toothiana but you can call me, Tooth,"

"I'm Jack Frost and this shiny gold guy who is now sleeping is the Sandman. Don't mess with his dream sand. He's really good in fighting if you ask me,"


End file.
